


Something Old, New, Borrowed and Blue

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Ways To Say I Love You, romantic kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: Kara's getting married. She's a little nervous but there's someone there to help her calm down. And there's someone there to walk her down the aisle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Kara's Dress](https://www.allurebridals.com/assets/1550/collection-modest.jpg%20)   
>  [Astra's Necklace](http://www.adorn.com/images/Product/pearl-diamond-necklace-budding-l98.jpg)

Closing her eyes Kara counts down from two hundred in Kryptonese. “Are you ready?” a voice questions from behind her. She spins around and smiles at her mother, “You look beautiful,” she says quietly.

Smiling at her mother Kara looks down at the dress she’s wearing, a specially made dress that was gifted to her by her aunts, “Cat had it made for me.”

Alura smiles, “I know,” she holds up three envelopes, “she told me about a tradition amongst the humans. Something new,” she said motioning to the dress, “something old,” she passes one of the envelopes to Kara.

Taking the envelope into her hands Kara studies it carefully before tugging at the flap. When she opens the envelope she gasps quietly at what she finds inside, opening the envelope further so that she can see inside, slowly she extracts the hair clip within, “This was Grandmother’s.”

Her mother nods, “It was, I managed to secret a few things away into my pod before Krypton’s explosion. There are not many things from our family that I was able to bring but this I was.” Alura reaches out gently, “May I?” she asks, motioning to the hair comb.

Kara nods, slipping the jewelry into her mother’s hands, the flower from their home world. She remembers running her fingers over the jewels in the petals when she was a small child and her grandmother would take it from her own long blonde hair after a night of celebrations with their family. “Thank you, Ieiu,” she says quietly.

Alura smiles, “There’s more,” she says just as quietly, pulling a long thin box from the inside pocket of her tuxedo jacket. “This is from your Ma, don’t blame me for it is.”

Opening the box Kara laughs before pulling out the Supergirl themed garter. Shaking her head she moves over to a chair, sinking into it, careful the the intricate lace details of her dress. Shifting her dress, lifting it up so that she can hook the garter around her foot and pull it up her leg, smiling when the Supergirl emblem rests in the middle of her upper thigh. Looking up at her mother after she’s fixed the bright blue garter to her thigh, Kara tilts her head, “Something old, something new, something blue,” she pauses.

“And something borrowed,” Alura says, pulling a necklace from the pocket of her tux. The winding branches of the vine necklace are gorgeous, each shining white pearl catching the lights, “Astra thought you’d like to borrow it, she knows how much you love it.”

Smiling Kara rises once more and moves towards her mother, turning so that her mother can fasten the necklace around her neck, “Thank you,” she says quietly.

Before either of them can say more there’s a knock on the door, “Come in,” Alura calls, knowing instinctively who’s there.

J’onn enters the room, his tux matching Alura’s perfectly, his breath catches in his throat as he takes in the sight of the young woman before him, “Kara,” he says quietly, “you look beautiful.”

A blush colors Kara’s cheeks to the roots of her hair, “Thank you, J’onn.”

He holds his hand out to her, “They’re ready for you and you,” he says glancing at Alura.

Kara smiles brightly, “This is it,” she says, “today is the day,” she smiles and even J’onn would classify the look as a little dreamy, “the best day,” she murmurs. She draws in a deep breath, “Is Alex gorgeous?” she asks J’onn.

He smiles, “Why don’t we go find out?” Kara nods, nerves suddenly flooding her system, “Just take a deep breath, let it out and then let’s take you to see your bride.”

Alura moves forward, hugging Kara close, “I love you, darling.”

“And I love you, Ieiu.”

When Alura is gone J’onn looks down on Kara, “You are so strong, Kara, but you finally made it where you’ve wanted to be.”

“Indeed I have,” Kara says with a smile. She hooks an arm through J’onn’s, “On to the wedding,” she says with a smile.

J’onn chuckles, “On to the wedding.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Take a deep breath" Kalex for reasons ;) 


End file.
